Restaurant Row
Restaurant Row is the seventeenth episode of Out of Practice. Plot The Barnes family is at a funeral. Stewart is glad Ned got a good sendoff. He was 90 years old and died peacefully in his sleep. Oliver wants to die in bed when he's 90. In the arms of a horrified 20 year old. Stewart reminds Lydia they they bought two plots together in the cemetery while they were married. He can't remember who got them in the divorce. They never decided, but it doesn't matter. Lydia then stops because she's spotted her awful cousin Frieda. Frieda wants Lydia to look at her knee, which keeps making a clicking sound. She says she doesn't want to give medical advice at a funeral, but Frieda pulls her away anyway, because it's easier to hear without her panty hose. Regina reminds her brothers of visiting Uncle Ned and Cool Kathy, the girl next door they salivated over. Kathy's at the funeral. Both Oliver and Ben did ridiculous things to get her attention when they were kids. When they see that Kathy's coming, Regina compliments their matching ties. Kathy comes up to them, asking if they remember her. Kathy reminds Regina of how they used to wrestle on the beach and Kathy would always pin her. She also says Ben and Oliver were inseparable. They slept in bunk beds and wore the same clothes. She sees their ties and sees they still do that. They try to pretend they barely see each other anymore. Kathy dismisses herself to say hi to Ned's daughter. One she's gone, Regina teases them for their behavior. Kathy comes back to get her purse and Ben is awkward with her. Frieda is still bugging Lydia bout medical issues. Ben and Oliver come up and she tells them she'll get her coat and they can leave. They're confused, but Lydia admits she volunteered them to drop her off at her hotel. It's near their building. They shush her because they don't want Kathy knowing they live together. They blame Lydia for them being such pariahs to her. Kathy comes up to tell them that she's leaving, but she wants to get together to have coffee with them. They agree and she leaves. Regina comes up and complains about being there on her day off. Ben says she can take cousin Frieda home for them so she can duck out. Frieda is excited when she says she has to stop by the ER on her way because she has a rash. Stewart comes into the diner and sits down next to Lydia. He says since the funeral, he's been trying to focus on what's important. He sat in the park watching children play until an officer told him to move along. Lydia says Ned's lawyer called and he left them something. She doesn't know what it is. They talk about what it might be. Ben and Oliver come in. They had a great night with Kathy. Stewart offers to pay and leaves. Ben says he'll get coffee for himself and Oliver. Once he's gone, Oliver sits down and tells Lydia that Ben was the third wheel with Kathy. Meanwhile, Ben is talking to Stewart about Oliver being the third wheel. Their respective parents tell them to let their brothers down easy. They come and sit back at the table together. Regina comes up and slaps both her brothers in the head. She was in the ER half the night testing Frieda for everything. All she really had was a rash, which Regina caught. She advises her brothers to watch their backs and she steals Oliver's coffee. Ben and Oliver fight about a game they played and Ben won, meaning Oliver has to buy dinner. After he walks out, Ben plays the answer machine messages. Kathy left a message saying she got his number from information and she wants to have dinner, without his brother. Oliver comes back and says he'll buy dinner, but Ben says he's not sure he's free. Ben goes to check and Oliver plays the message himself and thinks it's for him. Ben comes back and they play it cool. Stewart comes into the diner and sees Regina. She says no hugs because of the rash Frieda gave her. Frieda got Ned's Porsche in the will. Stewart spots Lydia and goes up to her. He tries to give her the cemetery plots and she says he can just take whatever Ned gave them, but she knows he's just being greedy and calls him out on it. They're going to find out tonight what he left them. Oliver asks Regina if she's still mad. She says to give her a hug, but he knows about the rash. She still owes him. He says she'd have done the same thing for a chance at Kathy Kelly. He tells her about having dinner with her. He needs to call to make a reservation. As he steps away to do that, Ben calls Regina. He says he needs her help for dinner with Kathy. Regina figures out what has happened. She pretends to be on hold and talks to Ben on the phone and Oliver in person at the same time. She convinces them to wear the same outfit. She says goodbye because she needs to go change. She has plans tonight. Dinner and a show. Stewart and Lydia agree that whatever it is, they'll sell it and split the cash. They enter the apartment to find a bed. It's the bed from the beach house. He gave it to them because that's where they spent their honeymoon. Stewart says the bed's comfortable, so they both lie down on it together. They remember their honeymoon night. And then Stewart brings up the cemetery plots. He says one of them should take the plots and the other should take the bed. She tells him to take the plots. He says that makes the most sense, because he's the one in the relationship. Lydia gets angry. Stewart then says she can take the plots. She admits that she doesn't want them. She says the first one who dies should get them. He says if they die single, they can still be buried together. Lydia says Ned was such a romantic. Oliver arrives at the restaurant. He says he's on a date, so he'll need their best table, preferably by the fire. The Maitre D' says those are reserved. Oliver bribes him and he says he'll see what he can do. In the meantime, he puts Oliver at table four. On the way to the table, Oliver spots Regina at the bar. Ben then arrives and sees that Oliver is there and the Maitre D' thinks Oliver is his date. Ben also tries to bribe the Maitre D', but with a single dollar. Oliver spots Ben and thinks he's there for his dinner with colleagues. Ben and Oliver talk and figure out that they both think they're there to see Kathy. They fight over which of them she meant. They then see that they have matching outfits. Regina tells the bartender how she orchestrated it. When the maitre D' tells them about a fireside table that just opened up, they both race over there. Just then, Kathy arrives. She sees the two of them together and is confused. They reveal that they live together and she is more freaked out. Kathy says she's leaving. She says it's not happening. She says the one she likes, she's liking less now. She leaves. Regina laughs at them. This is payback for Frieda. The waiter brings their caviar and Ben says he spent a lot of money for an appetizer he's allergic to. Regina says to cheer up. They can have dinner or they can mope. They want to mope. Lydia and Stewart wake up when Monty jumps on the bed. They spent the whole night together on the mattress. They're horrified when they realize what they did. Cast 1x17BenBarnes.png|Ben Barnes 1x17ReginaBarnes.png|Regina Barnes 1x17OliverBarnes.png|Oliver Barnes 1x17StewartBarnes.png|Stewart Barnes 1x17LydiaBarnes.png|Lydia Barnes 1x17KathyKelly.png|Kathy Kelly 1x17Frieda.png|Frieda 1x17MaitreD.png|Maitre D' 1x17Bartender.png|Bartender Main Cast *Christopher Gorham as Ben Barnes *Paula Marshall as Regina Barnes *Ty Burrell as Oliver Barnes *Henry Winkler as Stewart Barnes *Stockard Channing as Lydia Barnes Guest Starring *Krista Allen as Kathy *Valerie Curtin as Frieda *Doug Budin as Maitre D' Co-Starring *Kevin Daniels as Bartender Notes and Trivia *This episode was produced as the fourteenth, but is listed as the seventeenth. See Also Category:Episodes